Reunions and Choices
by doctor anthony
Summary: Post Infinity War one-shot. Desperate to bring Gamora back from the dead. Peter goes to the afterlife to find the love of his life and bring her home. Once there however, he learn's a heartbreaking revelation and must make a difficult decision, as must Gamora. Main pairing Peter/Gamora.


**Reunions and choices**

 **Author's notes I don't own Marvel just the idea for this fanfic.**

 **This fic is set after Avengers Infinity War and is not connected to my previous post Infinity War fanfic Afterlife.**

 **Well that's enough of an Author's notes on with the story.**

 **Wakanda**

Peter Quill was impatient as Doctor Strange with the Time and Soul Stones looked forward and back in time to see what happened to Gamora.

Once Thanos had been killed by Captain Marvel, everyone who died from the snap came back and Peter was heartbroken to find Gamora hadn't come back. He requested Dr Strange help her and he much to his relief agreed to help. It had now been three hours since Dr Strange began to look for Gamora' soul to see if it was trapped in the Soul Stone like some suspected.

As the good doctor was done looking for Gamora's soul he got up and said "She isn't in the Soul Stone. When Thanos died, her soul ended up in the afterlife."

Peter than asked "How do we get her back?"

Dr Strange replied "The only way to get her back is for someone to go there and willingly convince her to leave the afterlife and come back to the land of the living."

Peter looked at Gamora's body that was nearby after it was found on Vormir and said "I'll do it. What do I need to do?"

Dr Strange nodded and said "Lie down." Peter did so next to Gamora's body as Dr Strange cast several spells which made Peter suddenly disappear from Wakanda and end up much to his shock, outside a house that looked very much like the family farm he grew up on in Missouri,

Peter entered the house and saw it looked like his old home, but had some things in it that weren't there before. Pictures of him and Gamora from their time on the Milano, pictures of them and the rest of the team.

He heard singing from nearby and knew those voices anywhere. It was his mom and Gamora who were both singing Come and Get Your Love. He saw them in the kitchen making Breakfast together with Yondu already there enjoying Steak and two Zen-Whoberi's who Peter assumed were Gamora's parents and had a small smile on his face. She looked happy here and Peter was going to take that away from her.

It was than Peter saw a little girl on the bottom of the stairs that looked like Gamora who was looking at Peter with a big smile before she hugged his leg asking "Hello Daddy. Are you spying on Mommy?"

Peter was in shock, this was his daughter. He was shocked. Gamora was pregnant when she died at the hands of Thanos. This made him hate Thanos more and wish he could be brought back to life just so he can be killed again and this would also make what Peter had to do much harder.

The girl said "Mommy will catch you." She looked behind him and said with a smile "Told you."

Peter turned around and saw Gamora, the woman he love looking at him with a smile on her face, as his mom took their daughter inside for breakfast.

Peter and Gamora went outside to talk. Once they were far enough away from the house Gamora asked "How did you get here?"

Peter replied "A sorcerer named Dr Strange helped me. The only way to bring you back to the land of living was for someone to come here and convince you to leave willingly."

Gamora was silent for a moment at this explanation as she thought to herself. Why shouldn't she have this peaceful life that she's always wanted, a life she always thought would be impossible for her. Who is Peter or anyone to take it away from her, to force her to return to a life of fighting and danger, where they can never truly rest? Or be able to live in peace with a family of their own. In a world where their daughter would never be born.

Gamora then asked "What if we stayed here with our daughter little Meredith Quill. What if this could be our lives now?"

Peter was shocked at that but he thought of what Gamora was suggesting to him. Why shouldn't they be able to live out the rest of the days in happiness, after all they've already given to save the entire galaxy, to save billions of lives? They've both lost so much, they've both died and would come back, only to continue to put their lives on the line to save others. Isn't it enough to give your life once? Cause if they want back, they'd probably die saving the galaxy once again from another future threat.

Peter nodded saying "This could be our lives now. We've lost too much. We deserve happiness in our lives." Peter knew that Gamora deserved this after everything she'd been though thanks to Thanos and Peter himself he wanted it too. He wanted to wake up beside her in the morning, have her be the first thing he sees when he opens his eyes each day. He wants to cook her breakfast, brew her a mug of her favourite tea. He wants to kiss her, make love to her, lay down beside her; share this life with her. He wants to pour milk for their daughter, raise her with his mom, Yondu and Gamora's parents, read her bedtime stories at night. And here, here they can have it forever. No one can take it away from them.

Gamora asked "What about you?" Peter kissed Gamora before saying "I want this." They hugged before their daughter ran out of the house saying "Grandma says hurry up and have breakfast before Grandpa Yondu eats it all."

Peter and Gamora followed their daughter inside the house as nearby Doctor Strange had seen everything before he ended up back in the land of the living where the rest of the Guardians were, wanting to know when Peter and Gamora would be back.

Dr Strange said to them "They're not coming back."

The Guardians were sad to hear this, they already had lost Gamora, most of them had died already due to the snap by Thanos and now they'd lost Peter again.

Groot in particular was sad to learn his adopted parents weren't coming back.

He doesn't know where they are, what they're seeing in the afterlife.

He hopes that wherever they are, it's safe. That whatever they're seeing, is beautiful. He hopes that they've found each other there.

He hopes that whenever they are that they are happy.

 **The end**

 **Author's notes well that's the end of this one-shot I hope you all liked it. Read and review no flames though OK.**


End file.
